Unexpected Offers and a Free Box of Materia
by Speedy Speck
Summary: When Yuffie goes to Shin-Ra HQ with the desire to steal their Materia she ends up getting the wrong room...One-Shot...Slight RufusxYuffie...Written for both 'Always-Kh' and 'Amanda Fair'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my forty-third fanfic…And it's my first Ruffie!...Well I say Ruffie...but it seems to be the prologue to before an actual Ruffie but anyway!...And it was written for 'Amanda Fair' and 'Always-kh' as they both asked for a RufusxYuffie!... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

The ninja hummed tunefully as she rocked back and forwards on her heels inside the lift. The brunette next to her was quiet and serene as she gently ran a hand through her dark locks.

Yuffie had been having a really boring day so was ecstatic when she had managed to persuade her friend to let her tag along while she went to meet her boyfriend for lunch at Shin-Ra HQ.

When the lift doors finally opened the pair stepped out, well Tifa did, while the ninja jumped out and pulled one of her trademark poses, even thought the corridor was void of any living thing that might have appreciated her efforts.

The brunette turned to her friend and sighed, "Did you want to come and have lunch with me and Reno?''

"Gawd no! I can't stand Turk boy…''

"Ok well…Are you sure you'll be all right just….waiting?''

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll entertain myself! Plus…anything's better than watching you and the red head being all mushy!'' Yuffie stuck out her tongue playfully at the young woman.

Tifa raised a suspicious eyebrow at the ninja, "I just don't want you wandering off and getting into trouble…promise you'll be good?''

"Promise!'' Unluckily for Tifa she couldn't see the ninjas crossed fingers behind her back.

As soon as the brunette had closed the door to Reno's office and was out of sight Yuffie scanned the corridor for anything that might lead her to Shin-Ra's stocks of Materia.

After all she was, in her words 'The Most Amazingly Incredible Materia Hunter in the World Ever' and there was no way she was going to let a chance like this pass her by, after all she had a reputation to keep up.

Soon her eyes fell upon a rather large and important looking door right at the end of the corridor, and it wasn't long before a devious smirk appeared on her young face, _Yuffie you are a genius…_

The young ninja sneaked her way to what her brain imagined was the 'Materia Store Cupboard' of Shin-Ra and after checking no one was looking grabbed the handle and dashed inside quicker than lightening.

She heaved a sigh of relief before her body turned rigid as ice at the sight of the young and really quite handsome blonde President, who was looking at her in surprised curiosity.

"What are you doing in my office…?'' His voice seemed so hollow and cold, but also filled with arrogant authority.

_Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd, think Yuffie think of something, anything! _"Well obviously…I'm here…to…to see you!'' She flashed him a friendly smile, which in retrospect only seemed to scare the young man.

"I see…and who are you exactly?'' His eyebrows were arched in confusion.

"I'm Yuffie!'' _Damn! Should have given a fake name… _

The young blonde started muttering to himself, "Yuffie…Yuffie…why does that sound familiar…?'' Suddenly he returned his penetrative gaze to the young girl, "Oh wait, aren't you one of Cloud's…associates?''

"Well…I'm more an 'associate' of Tifa's than Cloud's…frankly he's a pain in the ass!'' Yuffie's eyes widened at the words that had slipped from her mouth, _Well that was smooth…articulate….ladylike…gawd Yuffie you are such a numpty…_

A small smirk appeared on the President's lips which he tried his best to hide, "Right…anyway what did you come to see me for? If you wanted a meeting with me you have to schedule one with my secu-" His voice trailed off when he noticed she was staring at a small box than lay on the side of his desk.

The ninja seemed completely transfixed as if hypnotised by the smooth wooden surface of the square container, her eyes glazed over and wide.

The pair seemed to have been in complete silence for at least five minutes before the President got up from his chair and walked over to the young girl, so he was standing no more than two metres from her.

"Are you…all right?'' His voice, for once wasn't stern, but was filled with concern.

With his words Yuffie was shaken from her daze and turned her attention to the man who now seemed much closer than she remembered, "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just…'' Her voice disappeared as her gaze once again returned to the box.

Rufus was now really quite worried and a little scared for the young girl's sanity, "Would you like me to get someone to escort you home...?''

As soon as he'd closed his mouth Yuffie snapped her orbs to meet his with a fiery anger, "Hey! I'm not crazy you know! I just wanted to steal your nice box!…'' As soon as the words left her mouth she cringed and a red hue crept across her cheeks, filling her face with colour, "…Oops.''

The president again looked confused but also interested in her desire for such an item, "And why would you want to steal this…it's just a piece of wood…''

"Ha! You can't lie to me, I'm the greatest materia hunting ninja there is, and I KNOW there's materia in that little box!'' As she spoke she'd skipped around the young man and was now standing relatively close to the desk and in fact was in hands reach of the item which seemed to have such control over her.

There was a slight pause before the President decided to respond, his voice steady but also dazzled, "I'm impressed…''

"Huh?''

"You're right, it does hold materia…and you knew, even though the lid was closed…and I only put it there this morning so you couldn't have known it would be there…You're a materia hunter you say?''

"That's right! The best there is!'' Yuffie struck a proud pose, somewhat similar to the one she'd pulled in the corridor, but this time there was someone to enjoy it.

The blonde observed her for a while, somewhat admiring her confidence before asking rather bluntly, "Would you like a job?"

Yuffie's mouth hung open for a while before sound began to emerge, "Wha…I…are you being serious?''

"Of course.'' Rufus looked her straight in the eyes and in fact if you asked any of the Turks Rufus probably didn't know the opposite of serious, let alone how to be it.

"No I can't work for you! You're…Shin-Ra for gawd's sake!''

"And?''

"And…you're evil!'' Her hands were grasping her hips in protest.

"Not any more…'' His voice was once again steady and if he had been lying not even the most skilled detective would have been able to tell.

"Well that's just neither here nor there! I mean I still can't…I mean…It would be…weird and…''

"If you need some time to think about it...?''

Yuffie paused again before somewhat whispering, "Ok.''

Glad that the young girl had now stopped her stammering the blonde took a deep breath and drew himself up to his full height, making him even more impressive, "Well then why don't we discus it over dinner?''

"…Dinner?''

"Yes dinner, we can talk about what the job would entail, and you can tell me a little bit more about your...talents.''

The ninja's brow was furrowed in thought for a few seconds before she darted her chocolate orbs back to Rufus, "And you'll be paying right?''

"Yes.''

A wide smile played across her pretty face as she took the blonde's hand, shaking it firmly, "Ok deal!'' Pick me up at six from Seventh Heaven!''

And with that the ninja skipped out of the room and soon the President was left once again alone in his office. When he turned around to return to his seat and the masses of paperwork that need signing he noticed the rather empty looking space on the corner of his desk, where much to his recollection a small wooden box should be.

"Huh…she really is rather good…'' A playful smirk spread across the young man's thin lips and soon he found himself letting out what seemed to be a deep chuckle, which in the blonde's case was somewhat of a rare event. As he took a seat in the comfort of his cushioned chair he couldn't help but admit a part of him was looking forward to getting to know more about this young, and really quite wonderful girl.

A/N= If this was any good at all I'll consider doing a sequel as such, but if I butchered it then I'll lay those thoughts to rest :)


End file.
